Surfing in the USA
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: A heat wave hits New York and Mr.D has decided to let it in. The campers must figure out a way to bet the heat. What's better than a waterpark? But when Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia end up in Texas and find 3 girls that have information, they have to take the girls to camp. There is just one problem: theses girls are more than meets the eye. Read AN for additional info. R&R.
1. Beating the Heat?-Texas

_**This story has been rolling around in my head for the past couple of months now. I finally got done with it this past week so I thought that it would be a good comeback story. This is an AU-ish story. The Romans are in the universe but they never crossed paths with the Greeks. Both sides do not know the other exist but the characters do exist. Maybe in the story, they might meet some of the Romans but not at the beginning. Leo and Piper are at the Camp Half Blood because Coach Hedge took them like he is trained. The characters may be a little OOC but, it's Fanfiction so it's bound to happen. Also, NICO IS NOT GAY! He had a small crush on Percy when he was younger but it faded away and now they are just cousins.**_

_**Discliamer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heroes of Olympus series, or any of the characters. If I did, Leo would be with me, Tratie would be a thing and Nico would have gotten a girlfriend a long time ago.**_

3rd Person point of view

It was the 2nd week of summer in Camp Half Blood and it was miserable. New York was in a major heat wave and Mr. D decided to punish the campers by letting the experience it. Everyone was in their cabins, trying to battle the heat. Well, mostly everyone.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" Nico knocked on the Poseidon's cabins door Sheldon style. Percy opened the door, glaring at his 16 year old cousin.

"What do you want, Nico?" Percy asked, clearly aggravated that Nico made him move from the AC vent. Sadly, Nico was oblivious to this fact.

"I'm bored! I wanna go somewhere!" He whined.

"And I'm dying from heat exhaustion. What do you want me to do about your boredom?" Nico's face lit up at his question.

"Let's go to this waterpark I went to when I was shadow traveling." Nico told Percy. Percy perked up at the word 'waterpark'. Not that he paid attention to the rest of the sentence. Or maybe he would have realized what Nico was getting to.

"Ok, you twisted my arm. Go gather everyone and meet me at Thalia's tree." He told Nico. Nico quickly ran off to tell others the news.

Elizabeth point of view

"Bye Mom! I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up. Love you!" I yelled as my mom drove away, leaving me and Glory, or Glo for short, at Pirates Bay Waterpark. I turned to Glo and high fived her.

"We are finally allowed to come here without our parents being stalkers." Glo said in her rough American accent. She almost sounded Irish or German .I rolled my eyes.

"Are you seriously using your accent the whole day?" I asked her.

"The whole summer. I have to practice so I don't freak out people when we travel." She told me.

"When are we going to travel? Our parents barely let us go to a waterpark the size of a football court, let alone go out of the state. The only other place we have been is DC and Russia, if you count your house and the airport as visiting." I reminded her as we paid for our admission. She rolled her eyes.

"You never know. The opportunity might be just around this corner." She said as we turned the corner. As soon as she said that, she bumped into a person. She fell, making me fall.

"And I thought I was the klutz." I muttered under my breath, rubbing my sore bottom and looking for another inevitable scrape on my legs.

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry." A masculine voice said. I looked up and came to face to face with a famous book character. Or at least what I imagined him as. I nudged Glo carefully.

"Glo, I think we just bumped into a book character." I told her.

"What?" she asked, looking up. Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!"

3rd Person point of view

Percy's eyes widened at the strangers yell.

"Do I know you?" He asked, slightly afraid she was a monster. The two girls quickly scrambled to their feet and stared at them. Now that they were standing, Percy could tell that they weren't Empousi. They were too human to be one. The blonde girl that had bumped into him reminded him of a shorter Annabeth with the way she was built. She had tan Californian skin, blonde curls that were tied up in a messy bun. She looked like a very fit and sport person. Even the bathing suit she was wearing was something that a beach volleyball player would wear with the bikini top and neon sport shorts.

The brunette, on the other hand, looked like a ballerina or gymnast. She was still shorter than Annabeth or Thalia but she was like a tooth pick with long legs and graceful arms. Her hair was put in a childish side ponytail, making her look like she was 12. The thing that scared him the most about her was this mischievous grin and pointy ears that reminded him of the Stoll Brothers. She was wearing a loose tank top, black sport shorts and a bikini. Percy saw what seemed like a bunch of band aids on her legs, but before he could look closer, he got distracted by their conversation.

"I can't believe it's them!"

"I knew they were real! All you guys told me that he wasn't real but he is! He is right in front of us. You owe me 20 bucks!" the blonde girl rattled off in what sounded like an Irish accent. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"And you owe me 30 so now you only owe me 10." She snidely replied back. She turned back to Percy.

"I'm sorry about her. She is delusional. I'm Elizabeth but people call me Liz. The blonde is Glory but we call her Glo." The brunette introduced.

"Well, I'm Percy and I'm here with some friends and my younger cousin, Nico." Percy said awkwardly. Glo continued to smile crazily.

"I'm telling you it's them!" Glo sang in a sing song voice. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You guys look remarkably like characters in our favorite book series. You even have their names. Are you pulling a joke on us?" She asked. A wave of emotion crossed her face and her eyes narrowed. "Did our parents put you up to this?"

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean by that. Do you think I'm not real?" Percy responded with a question.

"Basically. Can you show me some identification?" Liz asked, articulating the last word. She got more excited as she looked over him. He was a spitting image of what the book described. He pulled out a little card and showed it to her. It read 'Perseus Jackson, 19, Male, New York Driver's License.' It had a picture of him with a crooked smile.

"Oh my god! It really is you! It is such an honor to meet a hero and famous demigod like you! Can I get a photo with you? And an autograph?" Liz exclaimed, freaking out. As soon as Glo saw Liz freaking out, she let out her excitement. Percy tried to slowly back away but they grabbed his wrists. Then a phone began to ring.

Elizabeth's point of view

'Tik tok on the clock, DJ blow my speakers up…" I answered my phone.

"_Hey guys, I'm in the park right n-"_Ana voice said over the phone. I interrupted her.

"Ana! Ana! You will not believe who I ran into!" I said, breathing heavily from jumping up and down.

"_Uh…you ok? You sound like you ran 10 miles."_ She replied worriedly. I rolled my eyes. She is so serious even though she is the youngest.

"Well I didn't! We freaking ran into Percy!" I exclaimed, looking at Percy to make sure he was still there. Luckily, Glo had her death grip on his wrist.

"_Percy? Like…the book Percy? Is that even possible__**?"**_

"I don't know?! But he's here! Hold up!" I told her. I ran to Percy.

"Hey dude, do me a favor and talk to her! Her name is Ana." I asked him. He slowly took the phone.

"Uh? Ok?" He put the phone to his ear. "Um, Ana right?"

"Um, my name is Percy Jackson… your friends wanted me to introduce mys-"He was cut off by Ana. His eyes widened.

"How do you know that? Are you guys like stalkers? Or monsters? You guys are mortals aren't you?" He asked.

"Hey! We are not mortals! We are like 75% sure were demigods!" Glo yelled at him among other messages. I shook my head. Glo and her firm belief that she was a demigod was one of her quirks. He batted us away.

"Uh… wait what?" we silenced.

"Yeah, Son of Hades." Me and Glo looked at each other and smiled. I started signing to him to hit the speaker button.

"Wow weird….that's kinda…." He put it the phone on speaker at my request. We heard some talking and a crash.

"Hello? Ana? Ana you there?"

"Percy?" A masculine voice said, answering the voice.

"Nico?" Percy asked. Me and Glo started jumping up and down with glee. Percy waved us away.

"Yo, where did you guys go? I go to the bathroom for 2 minutes and you guys aren't there anymore." Nico sneered.

"Sorry, but we got a bigger problem. I'm glad you got off your sugar rush. Look, we ran into some weird girls-"

"Hey!"

"And we learned that there's a book series that talks about us. Apparently it's very popular. We have to report this to Chiron before it gets any creepier. Meet us in the locker room. Oh, and bring the girl you kindly bumped into, she knows a lot and she seems the most rational to talk to." Percy explained.

"Ok, locker room, weird girls, not monsters, kinda creepy, books about us. Got it." He said hanging up.

"Well, Ana won't be rational if she talks to Nico." I commented. Percy looked at me when he handed my phone.

"What do you mean?"

"She has a crush on Mr. Di Angelo. She either gets really nervous or really fangirly." Glo pointed out, still in her accent.

"Let's hope fangirly. A nervous Ana is a clumsy Ana. And a clumsy Ana is dangerous." We had arrived at the locker room and I sat down on one of the blue benches.

"Well, than this will be an interesting meeting." He said as I saw Ana and Nico enter the locker room. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her.

"Ana! It's been so long since I've seen you! Your mother hid you away from me for a month. I can't believe we met them! And I see you got to meet Mr. Di Angelo in private." I said in a suggestive tone. She pushed me away laughing.

"You know my mom is all about my grades. Its nice to see you too Liz! What's up Glo, long time no see!" She said.

"Typical Asian mother. No wonder she doesn't like me." I muttered. I looked to see Glo ogling Percy uncomfortably. Percy got up and had a bro moment with Nico but I didn't pay attention that much. Then a blonde girl broke up the two boys with a raven haired girl with blue highlights following her.

"Break it up you two." The blonde girl said.

"Aw, come on Wise Girl. We were just having some fun." Percy said as he hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ew." Nico replied, backing towards the raven haired girl. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, if you're Percy and you're Nico, does that mean….? OMG, it's nice to meet you Miss Chase. My name is Glo!" Glo said freaking out again but keeping that Americanish accent. It started to sound more of an Irish accent than an American accent. Things started clicking into place.

"Thalia, holy cheese balls, it's such an honor to meet an Artemis hunter!" I said, shaking her hand in excitement. "The name's Liz! I would love to join the hunters in the near future!" The thought of joining the hunters was thrilling. I didn't date and I always thought it would be cool to run and hunt with a Goddess.

"Um, who are you?" Thalia asked, a little shocked that a complete stranger, a.k.a. me, was talking to her like I knew her all her life. Percy sighed.

"Thalia, Annabeth, this is Elizabeth, Glory, and… What's your name?" Percy asked Ana. Ana snapped out of her trance and got serious.

"I'm Anastasia, but my friends call me Ana for short. You know, who wants to say Anastasia every time. It's too long. You don't have to tell us your names though. We know who you are. After all, you are our favorite book characters from our favorite book series." Ana replied in a responsible tone. As she was explaining that, Glo and I got excited. This was really happening. We weren't going crazy. Thalia leaned towards Percy.

"Are they dangerous? Should we be worried?"

"They are just fans of us, I think. It's really weird."

"That didn't answer my question." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we aren't dangerous. Unless you steal our phones, then we are very dangerous." She told them.

"This is off topic. We need to go back to Camp and tell Chiron about this. How far are we from Long Island?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her quizzically.

"As in Long Island, New York?" I asked, making sure she wasn't smoking the good stuff.

"Yeah, it's not far right?" I sighed and shrugged.

"No, just 24 hours if you drive nonstop and there is no traffic." Glo responded, in a casual tone. Subtlety wasn't her strong suit. Annabeth's face dropped.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, slightly panicked at their response.

"Baytown, Texas. It's a small town about 40 minutes away from Galveston." I told them. They all turned towards Nico with murderous glares.

"Nico!" They screamed. Ana, Glo, and I backed away quickly to the other side of the room.

"Why would you take us all the way to Texas?"

"Why didn't you tell us where it was?"

"Were you high or something?" They all screamed at him. He shrugged. Props to him for keeping a cool front.

"Well, I was high on sugar and my logic was impaired. You never asked where it was. And Texas is a great place to go for a waterpark." He said, looking towards us. He sent me a look that said to back him up.

"Well what he said is true. Texas has some of the best waterparks. Have you heard of Schlitterbahn? It's pretty cool, but you would want to go to the one in New Braunfels." I spoke up. They turned to me with a glint of hate in their eyes. I stared them down and smirked while narrowing my eyes.

"Are you trying to bail him out?" Thalia asked.

"No, I'm just agreeing with him. I did nothing about bailing him out. He dug his own grave." I said shrugging. I felt a shiver. I looked up to see Nico glaring at me.

"So, since you guys are already here, why don't we go have fun and then we can shadow travel us to New York?" Ana proposed, saving my tail.

"I guess no use going back to the Camp when we already wasted Nico's 'energy' for shadow- traveling here." Thalia replied, hitting Nico with enough force to move a car. I winced at it.

"Why don't we enjoy this park... together?" Glo suggested. "I mean, we have more information to give you guys about this whole 'dilemma' so I don't think you guys want to, I dunno...lose track of us?"

"It is reasonable..." Annabeth smiled at Glo, "You have a head on you. I like you." Glo smiled brightly from the comment and proceeded to have in depth talk with the daughter of Athena.

"This is good! Well let's see...there are 4 of you...3 of us...we can pair up but there's gonna have to be a group of 3..." Ana replied, started doing math. A great and devious idea popped in my head.

"Glo and Annabeth are in a group, since they are getting along really well. Me, Thalia, and Percy are in a group of 3!" I yelled, linking arms with Percy and Thalia.

"Ok, then that'll leave us with just me and Ni...me and N-Nico..." Ana stuttered, starting to realize what this would lead to. She started blushing like crazy.

I heard a sneer, "What's wrong with being paired up with me huh?"

You could see the terror on her face. "N-nothing at all! No p-problems! Ahahahaha..." She started nervously laughing. I face palmed at her. So it would be Nervous Ana today. You know, for an Asian that fit the smart stereotype, but she could be really stupid. Soon, the gang had put their things away.

"So, when do you want to meet up?" Annabeth asked. I looked around to see if anyone was gonna answer.

"Well, the park closes at 7 so do you want to meet around 6? Leave an hour before it closes would be smart." I decided. They nodded their heads and walked off. I linked arms with Percy and Thalia. "Let's go!"

*6 hours later*

We were laughing, arm and arm with each other. I was smart for picking the son of Poseidon to be in my group. The day was like twice as fun. We went back to the locker room to see that Glo and Annabeth were already there. Then, Ana appeared out of nowhere and ran over to hide behind me.

"Help! He is gonna kill me!" she told me, cowering behind me as Nico walked towards us, glaring at Ana with enough contempt to kill a water buffalo.

"Why is he glaring at you? What happened?" I asked, unwrapping my arm from Percy. Not only to comfort Ana but also because I felt Annabeth glare at me. She was not a person I wanted to anger. She mumbled something about pushing him in the water and I stifled a laugh.

"You what?"

"Do you know how _embarrassing_ it was to get out of the water from almost drowning and see people just look at you?!" he replied, or practically shouted. I stifled a laugh.

"You made a bigger fool out of yourself by telling us now than when she supposedly embarrassed you." I stated, freeing the laugh I was holding back. Nico started blushing and grumbled.

"Telling us what?" I turned around.

"Nico almost drowned in the lazy river." The others joined in at that point.

"No! She hit me!"

"Wait, she hit you and that was the cause?" I asked.

"Yeah." I started laughing even harder.

"The little 5'3 Asian the size of a toothpick, pushed you, a 5'8 muscleman into a lazy river? This just makes everything twice as funny." I said in between gasps of air. They both started blushing profusely.

"Hey! I have you know that I am very strong and I could take half the boys in our class." Ana interjected. Glo rolled her eyes.

"That because the boys in our class are complete wimps. They're still scared of you when you went on a shanking rampage." She replied, still in that stupid accent. God, I wish she would drop it. I turned to Annabeth.

"Has she been keeping that up all day?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Kept up what?"

"The whole accent thing. Has she been talking like that the whole day?" She looked shocked at my question.

"Of course! She's Irish, so she would talk like that." I laughed at the response. Irish. That was rich. Well, I guess that is what happens when you mix a deep Russian accent with a fake American accent.

"No, she Russian. She is just practicing her American accent so she can trick tourists. She is failing as you figured." I revealed to her. She turned to Glo.

"Does my accent really sound Irish?" Glo asked, sadness in her voice. I nodded.

"You lied to me?" she questioned, quoting Eddie Murphy. Glo shook her head.

"I never said I was Irish, nor did I saw that my accent was real. You assumed, which is one thing you never do when meeting a new person. You should know this." She said passively but I could tell she was scared. Instead of getting mad at Glo, she just sighed.

"I suppose I did. You never did say you were Irish." She mumbled to herself, along with other things. I rolled my eyes. Of course Glo wouldn't get in trouble. She never gets in trouble. I went to my locker and pulled out my bag.

"Well, I'm going to get changed. I would suggest you guys do the same so we can leave." I told them, heading towards the dressing rooms. I heard some girls follow me to the room. I quickly took a bench and got in the showers to rinse off. I soon dried off and changed into some jeans, a tank top, and a t-shirt. I got on my black converse and spiked bracelet and tied my hair into a side ponytail with my signature red ribbon in it. Unraveling my earphones, I plugged it into my phone and started playing my music. My wallet was stuffed in my back pocket and connected to my keys, which was in my front pocket, by a chain. I grabbed my bag and headed out, putting my earphones in. My outfit was finally complete. My persona and rep would be protected if anyone saw me. I walked back into the locker room to see the guys were already there, waiting for us to come out. They looked up at me and groaned.

"Well, thank you for that lovely reaction after me getting all pretty." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"It wasn't that.-"

"It was for me." Nico interjected. I glared at him.

"Be careful Di Angelo. I know a lot about technology. It wouldn't take long to make your life a living Hades with just a few choice words and a click of a button. After all, you don't think we're the only fans." I threatened, lifting up my phone. His face showed fear for a second but he quickly put on a passive face.

"Whatever."

Percy frowned at us. "As I was saying, we thought you would take the longest so we were groaning at how long we will be here." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Deal with it. Girls take a while because we have to make you guys speechless." I heard the girls coming. As soon as they came in the locker room, the boys immediately shut up and look at the 3 of them. It was a silent for a while. "A guy child was born just now. Thank you everybody for contributing to that. Now are we going to leave or what?" We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok everybody, get in a circle and connect hands. Hold on to each other tightly or you might end up somewhere else." Nico said, taking charge. We did as he told and connected hands. I wonder what Nevada is like right now. I would love to gamble right now. Viva Las Vegas, right?

"Ready guys. One, two, three!" We were surrounded by darkness. My last thought was; _Man I wish I could go to Nevada instead of New York. That would be so much fun._

_**Me: It's finally done! I'm so glad.**_

_**Nico: I don't like that Ana girl. She embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people.**_

_**Me: Oh, boo hoo. Get over it. I have to ask the readers something.**_

_**Nico: Whatever. –grumbles before going into a dark corner-**_

_**Me:-Shakes head- That poor boy. I am from Texas so I don't know a lot about other states. So if you want me to add something from your state, Pm or send me a review. I want my info to be legit so natives from those states speak up! So the next 3 states are written already, but pay attention to the authors note in chapter 4 so you can see the list of the upcoming states. They will, at some point visit all of the 48 continental states. Thank you so much and please review!**_er HSmirked whilewh


	2. A New Look and Some Arguments-Nevada

_**Me: Hello again! Lovely to see you all. I'm sorry I'm late with updating. My computer broke so I had to get my stories downloaded to my mom's computer.**_

_**Nico: Help me please. She is keeping me captive in her closet.**_

_**Me: shut up or I won't give you candy anymore. Besides, I cleaned my closet out for you so you shouldn't complain. **_

_**Nico: Whatever.**_

_**Me: And now on with the story.**_

**Liz's Pov**

When I opened my eyes, my first thought was: this does not look like New York. We were in a desert, in front of a sign that said 'Las Vegas'. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Are we where I think we are?" I asked, releasing Ana and Percy's hands. Ana flopped over, to be caught by a very surprised Nico. I guess the shadow travel affected her a lot. Well, enough for her to pass out.

"I believe we are in Las Vegas, Nevada. 'Why are we here?' should be the question." Glo answered me in her I-know-more-than-you-do voice. It's almost as obnoxious as her failure of an American accent. I still wonder why she had a problem with her regular accent. On another note, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth realized where we were. The three turned towards Nico. I grabbed Ana from him and motioned Glo to help me with her. She grabbed Ana's arm and wrapped in around her shoulder while I did the same. One glance at the others told me that they would be awhile. I started to walk towards Las Vegas, making her follow me.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I smiled as I spotted the biggest hotel in the mile radius. I pointed to it.

"We are going to go to that hotel and have some fun while Nico gets beat up." I told her, walking away from the gang with Glo and a half conscious Ana. We would only be gone for a few minutes, an hour at the most. It wasn't like we would be hard to find. They would be able to figure it out, even without knowing us for long.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Liz."

"Glory, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked her. In hind sight, those weren't the best word to say when you're with some of the unluckiest demigods in history.

"What's going on?" Ana mumbled. She lifted her head slightly.

"Shush. We are going to a nice place with a very comfortable bed and pancakes." She nodded happily and fell back to sleep. We were already to the door by the time Percy realized we were gone. There was a shout and the sound of running feet. I turned to the doorman, about to give him a sob story, when he smiled and opened the door for us.

"Welcome to the Water Lily Hotel and Casino. Here are your complimentary casino cards. If you will please go to the front desk, you can get your rooms. Have a nice day." He informed me. I ran through the door and quickly got 4 rooms. 4 seemed like enough. The three of us were in the closing elevator by the time Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico got to the main door.

"We're in rooms 501-504!" I yelled as the door shut. Ana was finally awake and aware of her surroundings.

"Why are we in an elevator?" she asked, very confused at our situation.

"We are going to our hotel room."

"Why are we at a hotel? I thought we were going to New York." I smiled.

"Well, something happened, and we are in Vegas now. So Percy decided to go to this hotel and relax for a while." Glo lied smoothly. I rolled my eyes as the elevator dinged. The doors opened to reveal a very mad and agitated Percy and Nico, with Annabeth and Thalia snickering in the background.

"Oops, wrong floor. Sorry." I stated quickly, trying to close the elevator. Sadly, Nico caught the door before it could close. I cursed under my breath. Then my phone started going off. I grabbed it quickly.

_3 new amber alerts_

_1 alert to FBI about missing heiress_

_5 hit men hired for tracking_

_20 news places sending out missing persons report._

My eyes widened quickly. I grabbed Glo's arm and ducked underneath Nico and Percy. I quickly swiped the card for room 501.

"Manger and VIP meeting! Do not disturb!" I yelled, locking the door. I heard banging on the door and yelling but I chose to ignore it.

"What's going on?" She asked, dropping her accent for once. I showed her the messages on my phone. She got really scared, really fast.

"How did he find out so fast? We have only been gone for 2 hours? He's in Russia!" she stressed, throwing her hands in the air and flopping on the bed. Her Russian accent became very rough to the point where she was almost speaking Russian.

"I don't know, but we have to tell them and then we have to change your look. You know New York is going to be one of the first places they look. And the last thing we need is to get Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia sent to jail. Which one do you want to do first?" I asked, in a serious tone. She smiled deviously.

"Makeover time!" she decided, putting her hands up for a high 5. I smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go. We need to grab Ana and then run down to the salon and clothing store. You ready to grab and go?" I asked, getting ready to unlock the door. She nodded. I opened the door quickly, causing all 4 of them to fall. Me and Glo jumped over them quickly. Glo grabbed Ana and we ran towards the elevator. The doors shut as they got up and glared at us. Glo and I shared a high 5 as Ana looked at us confused.

"What's going on? 'Cuz I don't think Percy got a hotel room." she asked. I looked at Glo and she signaled me to tell her. Of course I have to.

"Well, you know that Glo's dad is Russian." I started slowly. She nodded.

"In Russia, Glo's dad is a really big deal. I mean like he owns very big corporations and is really rich. And Glo is going to inherit all of this. So she is an heiress and is worth a lot. So her dad thinks she has been kidnapped. We have to change our looks or Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will go to prison. Do you understand this?" I explained. Her eyes widened but she nodded. The elevator opened to reveal the 4 of them again. Man, they are in good shape to climb down 5 sets of stairs in 2 minutes at the most. I groaned.

"Man, can't you people catch a hint?" I asked, escorting Glo like a bodyguard to the salon. I quickly got her in a chair and pulled the hair stylist over.

"Ok, I want her hair straightened, with big bangs covering her right eye halfway. Give her a hipster like hair style. I mean layers and all of it." I told her. She nodded her head but I decided to find a picture of it. I looked through the books and finally found the hair style she needed.

"She will be done in 30 minutes. I will wash and dry her hair too." She said and got to work. I walked out the salon to see Ana was explaining the situation. Needless to say, they were all freaking out. I walked over to them.

"Look, everything is under control. We just need to change Glo, Ana, and my look. Let's go to the department store to pick out different clothes for us and then get our hair styled different." I reasoned, taking all of them with me to the store. I sent Annabeth and Thalia with Percy to look for Glo's new clothes with an image. I started looking through the clothes when I looked up and saw Ana getting really mad at Nico. She suddenly busted.

"Will you stop taking everything so seriously?!" she yelled at him. He started glaring at her. I stopped filing through clothes.

"Don't you even care what's gonna even happen to your friends or us? Just get this over with so we can all go back to our peaceful lives that didn't involve any of you!" he yelled back. Oh no, the arguing.

"Oh so with us in your lives it's not peaceful or great?"

"Actually, no! The FBI is going to after us! That's not peaceful at all." Well that's my fault, not Ana's. Maybe I should go break this up.

"Well I don't even know why you are rushin' me so much! I don't see you rushing any other people! My friends understand that I would take my time to pick an outfit!"

"They don't understand; they just don't want your high maintenance ass bossing them around if something doesn't go your way! Or you throwing a fit!" He sneered. Oh no, things just got nasty. I took a couple of steps closer to them, in case I need to intervene.

"Of course they understand me, they care and love me! I'm their friend." She retorted. It's true, we had to get over each other's' flaws to be friends. But without her pushiness, we would never get anything done.

"I bet they don't even care for you, like probably the rest of your family or whatever!" From the look on her face, he basically slapped her. Her eyes welt up with tears. I walked towards her as fast as I could but not fast enough.

"Well I guess you're right. I guess that why my own parents didn't want me and gave me up for adoption!" she yelled at him, walking back into the dressing room. Well, that's news. isn't Ana's mom? That damn woman scared me so much. Not the issue right now. The issue is Nico. I walked up to Nico and slapped him on the back of his head.

"You are such an insensitive jerk, Nico Di Angelo. I've never made Ana that made and I've known her since we were like 2. You've known her for one day and you guys have already gotten in a fight." I told him, glaring at his soul. He shrank back as Ana came out. She walked past us in a rush. I ran up to her.

"Hey… Ana." I said hesitantly not sure what to say. This is not my role. She gave me a look and shook her head.

"Just…don't." she replied. I nodded in understanding. So glad that I could avoid that. She walked away quickly, leaving me behind. I sighed in frustration. I walked back to the group to see that Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia with arms full of clothes. Thalia grinned at me.

"While we were shopping, we found something that would look amazing on you. Go try it on." She told me, holding up a red and black dress. I blushed and shook my head.

"Oh no, I don't wear dresses. I am more of a jeans type of girl." I told them.

"Well, that's the whole point of the dress. You guys have to change your looks so here is the perfect thing. We will get Glory in her stuff while you guys finish picking out stuff for you and Ana when she gets back." They said, heading off before I could stop them. This left me with Percy and Nico.

"Well, I guess I will go change into this." I said nervously. I stepped into the dressing room and sighed. I hate showing my legs. I mean, I show them when I go swimming but I'm in the water most of the time so no one really notices the….I quickly got out of my clothes and put on the dress. The dress itself was beautiful. It was a one shoulder dress that reached mid-thigh. It was a blood red, with the strap being black and had a black belt that fit perfectly around my waist. The only thing wrong was my legs. The many bruises and cuts that lined my legs ruined the image. I put on the matching shoes, shaking my head. Nothing good ever comes when I show my legs. Shakily standing up, I opened the door. Ana was standing there, arguing with Nico. At least, I think it was Ana. Her hair was cut really short in the back but she had long bangs and she was wearing some very revealing clothes.

"Ana?" I asked. She turned around to reveal that it was indeed her. She looked shocked to see me in a dress.

"What happened to your legs, Liz?" She asked. Well, I guess I was wrong about what she was shocked about.

"Well, you see… I'm very accident prone and things just happen. I get cuts and bruises all the time. Basically, if you can get hurt doing it, I do. That's why I don't do sports." I said nervously. People always assume and it's so embarrassing. Nico scoffed.

"Sure, you are 'accident prone'. First we have an heiress, then a girl with no clue who her parents are, and now a girl with problems at home." He said, jumping to conclusions like they all do. Man, he is cruel.

"I don't have problems at home. I'm telling you I'm just accident-"I said, walking towards him, when I suddenly fell and hit my head on the ground. I groaned, and checked my legs. Of course there was another cut. I sighed. "-prone." Ana came over and helped me up.

"Ok, apparently you are accident prone." He mumbled. I glared at him before looking over Ana.

"Ana, you did something to yourself right?" I asked, hesitantly. She smile and nodded.

"Do you like it? It's a new me." She told me, showing off her new outfit. She was wearing very revealing clothes but they looked really good on her. It made her really grown up and show confidence.

"I love it on you. You look smexy girl." I told her. She laughed while Nico scolded at us.

"You approve of this! She cannot wear that in public! Especially in front of boys!" He yelled at us. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around Ana.

"I think she looks amazing but you have already stated your opinions about her. Now let's get Percy and go find the girls." I stated, throwing his previous remarks in his face. He winced slightly and shuffled behind us as we finished picking out our clothes. I had gathered jeans and flowy blouses, along with some skirts and dresses. I couldn't tell what Ana was getting but Nico wasn't happy with it. After I handed the lady the two cards, Ana gave me a confused look.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the card.

"Oh, it's the hotel and casino card they gave us when we walked to the door. They gave it to us for free. Isn't that awesome?" I told her. She glanced at me suspiciously.

"Can I see the card?" I handed it to her. She started reading it. Her eyes widened.

"We have to leave!" she said, pulling my arm. I struggled, but in heels, I wasn't very strong.

"Wait, I still have to get my hair done. We aren't done with the transformation! I want to gamble!" I shouted as she dragged me along. We suddenly stopped and lurched forward. She caught me.

"Do you remember the Lightning Thief?" she asked. I nodded. "This is the sister branch of the Lotus Hotel, which means it's exactly like the Lotus Hotel. We feel like we have only been here for a couple of hours but days our passing outside. Let me see your phone." She explained. Things started sinking in. That's why it seemed like 2 hours since we left and we were on missing persons. I turned on my phone and gasped at the date. It had been 5 days since we got here.

"Oh my god, let's go get my hair done, dress up, gamble for a little and leave." I said really fast. She glared at me.

"Really?" I sighed and gripped her shoulders.

"Ana, believe me when I say this, but I have to gamble. I have wanted to gamble my whole life and this is my chance. Please let me gamble." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go talk to the rational people while you get your hair done." She told me, grabbing my wrist and dragged me away with the boys talking like nothing was happening. We found the girls, talking in the salon. Well, Annabeth and Thalia were talking. Glo was screaming. I ran up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and I smiled. She looked perfect. Nothing like her, which in this case was good.

"So how do you like your new look?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I hate it! What did you do to me?" She yelled. Well, her accent is back somewhat. I smirked. Her hair was exactly like I planned. She was wearing skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, an off the shoulders sweater and a dark purple tank top underneath. She was also wearing hipster glasses, showing off her gray eyes.

"You look amazing! Your father won't suspect a thing. Now it's time to get my hair done. Ana says she wants to talk to you guys though." I told them before sitting down in the chair. The hair stylist came up to me, smiling.

"What would you like to do with your hair?" she asked. I smirked at her.

"I want one sided bangs and red streaks throughout my hair. Oh, and do you have like manicures and pedicures available?" I asked. She nodded. "Then I want to have those and if you guys can put something on my legs to cover all my cuts and bruises, I would appreciate It." we started with my hair, washing it out and then drying. I saw all of the others in a deep discussion. I opened my phone to see what was going on in the real world. The whole US knew about the three of us and our disappearance. There was also a very big reward for information about us and an even bigger one for our safe return. I also had a lot of missed phone calls and text messages. I rubbed my temples as the lady finished up my hair. I was wheeled away to the next station. From the spot they took me to, I couldn't see them. I sighed and started to go through all my messages from my friends.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Michael, you called me several times." I answered. I heard some bangs and a lot of whispering.

"_Yeah Liz, it's like midnight here. Where are you? Who are you with?" _he asked nervously.

"Michael, I swear if you have me wired right now and the police are with you, I will hang up right now and will never call you or text you again. Now, tell me the truth or I'm hanging up." I told him straight out.

"_Well the police aren't here but I do have some equipment that I'm trying to figure out how to work. Are you in Nevada?"_

"You have my equipment, don't you?" He is gonna get it when I get home.

"_If I answer yes, what will you do?"_ I hung up on him at this point. Sighing, I got up after they were done and looked at my legs. They were as good as new. I couldn't see the bruises and cuts at all. I smiled and twirled around. Tracking down the lady, she gave me 5 jars of it. I smiled at her and put it in the giant bag with the rest of my clothes in it. I walked over to the group to see if a decision had been made.

"So, what are we doing?" I inquired. Thalia turned towards me.

'Well, Glo convinced Nico, me, and Annabeth to gamble. Now we are trying to negotiate with the party poopers. She informed me. I high fived Glo. Turning towards Ana, I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Ana, can we gamble? You would be the bestest person in the whole wide world if you let us!" I pleaded.

"We have to leave! Or we'll be stuck in here forever." She reasoned.

"2 hours! Give us 2 hours to gamble." I suggested. She rubbed here temples in frustration.

"That would equal almost 2 days outside." she stated. I pouted at her.

"What about 1 hour? Give us one hour to gamble. You can even put a timer on our phones so we will know when time is up." Glo replied. She sighed and looked at me critically. I could see her resolve starting to break.

"Fine, but only one hour. Now give me your phones." She agreed. I jumped up and down in happiness. I hand over Glo and I's phones and she started to set the timers but an idea came to my head.

"Wait! Can't we get all dressed up? I mean, we are in Vegas." I pointed out.

"Fine, you can go pick out outfits. I'll start the timer when you guys enter the casino part of the hotel." I grabbed Nico and ran off to the fancy suits while Glo took Annabeth and Thalia. I picked some tuxes and fancy shirts and ties. Throwing them at him, I rushed him into a dressing room. He glared at me and tossed back the tuxes. I scowled at him and hung up the suits.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Ana in a mid-thigh dress that had a fluffy turn in bottom and cute sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

"Oh my God! You look amazing! Come on, have a diva moment." I told her. She looked at me weirdly and ignored my comment. Then, Nico came out in black pants, a white button up shirt, a loose red tie, and his aviator jacket. I examined him, and nodded with approval.

"So are we good now, Miss Clutz?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, were done here, Zombie. Let's go to the casino." I told him before hooking arms with Ana and skipping off, which is exceedingly hard in wedges. Nico followed closely behind us, muttering about girls being weird. We soon arrived to see that everyone was waiting for us. The girls looked amazing. Annabeth was wearing a dark gray one sleeved, spaghetti strap dress that was reach about an inch and a half above mid-thigh. Her shoes wear 2 inch black heels with a gray bow on them.

Glo was wearing a light blue high-low dress that had a thick black belt to accentuate her waist. Her glasses were now black to go with the color better and she had on blue wrap around sandals. She glared at me for what I did to her hair but it was too late to go back now. Thalia, on the other hand, was wearing a black strapless dress with a white belt that was the same length as Annabeth's. She had on black 2 inch stiletto heels that wrapped around her ankles. Percy was wearing something similar to Nico's outfit except that he had a black tie and a blue shirt with a tux jacket.

"Ok guys, are you all ready? You have one hour. I assume that you will be splitting up in groups. Just be near someone with a timer. At the end of the hour, we are going upstairs, getting our stuff, and leaving before we get stuck in here. Then we can shadow travel to New York. Got it?" Ana informed us. We all nodded at her. Always a leader, even when she doesn't want to be. She sighed. "Go!" at that moment, all of us set the timers and ran off. I grabbed Percy and headed straight to the blackjack table. I loved blackjack, mostly because I was a decent card counter. As soon as we were dealed in, we started winning. I smiled. This was going to be a fun hour.

**30 minutes in the Water Lily Hotel later…**

I turned to Percy to see he was starting to enjoy himself at the blackjack table. I was happy for that but I was getting bored. Then I saw the roulette table not far away with Nico and Ana at it. I smirked and searched the crowd for a victim.

"Come on Perc, we're going to teach your cousin a lesson." I told him, grabbing the chips as I found my victim. He pouted at me.

"Why do we have do anything to him? I want to continue playing." He whined.

"He hurt Ana and I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Stay here and let me work my magic." I told him, getting up and walking towards the dude. He had brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, and casual clothing. He was playing the slots when I went up to him. I leaned against his game and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to say something rudely but stopped when he saw it was me.

"He there cutie, what can I do for you?" he asked seductively, getting up from the slot. I smiled cutely at him and started drawing circles on his shoulder.

"Well, you could do a lot of things for me. But I need to ask you a favor." I asked in a needy voice. This guy was more gullible than the guys at my school. A nice outfit and some cute eyes, and they're hooked.

"Anything for you, Hun." I struggled to not roll my eyes at that.

"You see that girl over there?" I pointed at Ana and he light up at the sight of her. This would be easier than I thought. "Well, that guy with her doesn't treat her like he should so I thought if you could go over and give her some good attention, then she'll feel better. She might even want to hang with you some more. It's just that we are about to go on a road trip with that jerk and I want someone to show her what a real guy is like. Can you do that for me?" I told him while drawing designs on his arms.

"Sure, anything for a girl as pretty as you." He replied before walking over to Ana. I smirked and walked back to Percy.

"What did you do?" Percy asked suspiciously. I smirked.

"I added a little gasoline to the fire. Lets see what Nico does now." I told him, leaning on the table to watch the drama unfold. The guy walked over to Ana and started flirting with her. Ana, of course, was being all shy and cute like she always is at school. Ana is always hanging out with the guys and so they don't flirt with her because they see her as a friend and don't want to lose that. Though, a lot of them have had crushes on her but have chosen not to say anything.

"Who's the guy flirting with Ana?" Percy asked.

"A guy that I knew would make Nico react. Let's call this a test for Nico. If he starts talking to the guy all friendly like, he really doesn't like Ana. But, if he starts shooing the guy away and telling him off, that means he at least has some feelings for her, whether it's like a brother or something more." I explained. Nico looked back to say something to Ana when her saw the guy flirting with her. The expression on his face was priceless. He looked shocked. He turned back to the table and placed his bet. He looked as if contemplating something. Then something didn't go according to plan. The guy started being more forceful in his attempts to flirt with Ana and she started fighting back a little. I realized that this was gonna turn sour soon.

"Come on Perc, we need to intervene before this gets out of hand." I told him, pulling him up from his seat and walking towards them. We didn't get there in time though. The guy put his hand on Ana's shoulder and she yelped in pain. Nico's eyes snapped open and he turned around quickly, giving the guy a punch to his right cheek. The force of it knocked the guy of his feet and onto his butt. He gripped his jaw and moaned in pain. I ran over to the guy and wheeled him away.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." I shouted back at them and shot Percy a look to not say anything. I pulled the guy around the corner and then dropped him back to the ground, making him hit his head on the ground. He groaned.

"What the hell was that? I asked you to treat her like a guy should, not a jerk." I told him, kicking him in his groin. He scrunched up in a ball. I pulled his hair so he would look at me. Try and Keep calm, Liz. We don't want Black Liz to come out.

"When I give you an assignment, I expect it to be done like I said it should. Don't go freelancing. You never touch my friend in a forceful way again. If I see you near her ever again, you will have to deal with me, not him. And believe me, you got lucky that he hit you before I could get there or wouldn't be able to move. Do I make myself clear?" I threatened him. His face showed fear.

"Yes ma'am. Please let me go!" he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and dropped him. I fixed myself and went back to join them. As I got closer to them, I saw Nico and Ana arguing about something and Percy playing Roulette. I sighed a walked over.

"Hey Ana, you alright? That guy seemed to grab you pretty hard." I asked with concern in my voice. Percy snorted but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy was nice at first but he kept pushing me. I finally told him no and to leave me alone and the he grabs my shoulder and then Nico suddenly sucker punched him." She told me, rubbing her arm and shoulder. I nodded and turned towards Nico.

"Nice hit, Zombie. He was already in pain from it that it didn't take a lot to make him apologize. I didn't know you had it in you." I told him. He muttered something and turned away from us. "So what made you punch him that hard? I mean, you could have just pushed him away or told him off."

"Ana's good at picking numbers and he was distracting her. Besides, he was really annoying." He mumbled. Suddenly, my phone started going off.

"Well, that's the timer. Ana and Percy, go find Glo and the girls while me and Nico go get everyone's stuff." I told them. They nodded and I headed off with Nico. We exited the casino and started heading towards the elevator.

"So what's the real reason you knocked that guy off his feet?" I asked him again, looking at the shops.

"I told you the reason. Why did you drag him away? You could have finished him where we were." He retorted back.

"I wanted to talk to him in private. Also, I don't like Ana seeing me be violent. She's already seen enough of that side. I am a prankster, I'm not supposed to lose my cool." I told him. Then I saw the prettiest bag ever. It was a big hand bag made out of red silk that had drawstrings and cherry blossoms on it. "Hold on, let me go buy that bag and then we can go."

"Oh no, we are not going shopping. We have to go get the things from the room." He started to rant but I was already at the counter of the store.

"I would like that bag in the window. The red one please." I told the cashier. She smiled at me.

"Oh yes, that is a beautiful bag. It never ends. I can hold anything you want. We call it 'the endless bag'." She told me. I smiled.

"It's perfect." I told her, handing the card over as I grabbed the purse. She handed me the card back and I skipped out of the store towards Nico. He looked peeved to say the least. "Look, it's an 'endless bag'. You can put as much stuff as you want and it won't ever get full." I explained.

"Whatever, let's just get to the room before the others so we can leave." He muttered before getting in the elevator. I followed him and started humming some of my favorite songs. The elevator soon dinged and we went and packed everyone's stuff. I looked at the red bag in my hands and decided to test it. I first put in my beach bag and it disappeared easily. Then Glo and it disappeared as well. Finally Ana's. Everything disappeared in the bag. I smiled and packed the shopping bags we had. This was going to come in handy. I walked out of the room to find Nico was already out there with the other bags. He looked at me with questioning glance.

"Where are the bags?" He asked. I pointed to the red bag. He rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously, where are the bags?" I sighed and pulled out each of the bags for him to see that I was serious. His eyes widened and he muttered something under his breath again.

"You know, you have a muttering issue. You always mutter and mumble to yourself. Its really annoying." I informed him as I put the bags back in.

"I do not." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear it. I laughed and got in the elevator with him. We decided to put the rest of the bags in the red bag that I was now addressing as Ms. Poppins. We soon reached the floor where the rest of the gang was. We explained about Ms. Poppins and they just nodded, not wanting to dwell on my naming of my purse.

"Ok guys, join hands. Hopefully, the shadow travel doesn't go hare wire and we actually end up in Camp." Nico told everyone. We all joined hands and my mind started wandering. _I wonder what California is like this time of year? I would love to go to Disneyland. I wish we could go there. That would be amazing._ I thought.

"All right hold on tight." He told us. My last thought was of Disneyland when we were whisked away in darkness.

_**Me: And scene! I love it! It took a while but it was worth it.**_

_**Nico: Why do I mutter so much?**_

_**Me: Because you're socially awkward and don't know how to deal with issues other than pushing them away or fighting them.**_

_**Nico: I am not!**_

_**Me: Whatever floats your boat dude. Read and review please!**_


	3. A visit to DOA and Disney-California

_**Me: Hello my lovely strawberries. I hope you all have enjoyed you days. Now it is time for another installment for PJO tours America.**_

_**Nico: Why are you acting all fancy? When did they become your strawberries?**_

_**Me: Would you please let me live out my fantasy of being elegant! I can only do it on the internet without being looked at like a weirdo.**_

_**Nico: No, but you get called a weirdo, weirdo.**_

_**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE!(runs out of the room)**_

_**Nico: (sigh) don't worry, she has those a lot. You learn to ignore it. Continue down for the story.**_

Liz POV

I kept my eyes closed as we landed in New York. Except, it didn't feel like New York. It was hotter than expected and I heard laughter and the sounds of rollercoasters, along with the music of Disney. The breeze blew the scent of candy and food. I opened my eyes to find us in front of a sign that said '_Disneyland Resort-Where the magic begins-'_ and I grinned happily.

"So, why are we in California instead of New York?" I asked, looking around. Nico was shocked that we ended up here.

"Something is going on with my shadow travel. I need to get to my dad and ask him about it." Nico told us.

"So how are you going to get there if your shadow travel is going hay wire?" I asked him, getting out the casino card and my bag. I sat on the pavement as I searched for the device. When I finally got ahold of it, I smiled.

"I guess I'll have to get a rental car or something." He sighed, knowing that wouldn't work.

"We don't have enough money to do that." Percy pointed out. I smirked as I got 3 blank cards out of the compartment, along with the driver's license.

"No, not yet anyway." I informed them, starting my device. I put the casino card in the first slot and one of the blank ones in the second slot. I typed in a few keywords and the machine started working.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked and Glo sighed.

"Something extremely illegal. But she will get away with it like always." Glo replied for me. I gave her a grin. The machine stopped and popped out the two cards. I opened the folder with the numerous drivers' licenses. I picked out the 3 I needed and stood up quickly.

"Okay Glo, you know the drill. Your name is now Gloria Thomas." I told her, handing her the fake ID. I turned to Ana "Ana, you are now Juliana Charles." I handed her the fake ID as well. "And I am Elisa Montgomery. This is your credit card Ana. It has an infinite amount since it's from the hotel. I'll make one for Glo and me and any of you who want it." Everyone looked shocked at my actions except Glo. I shrugged my shoulders and continued with the other two cards. They were done quickly and I put the device back in my bag, along with the casino card. I put that in the Ms. Poppins and stood up to face everyone. They were still in shock.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth finally shook out of her trance.

"Why did you do that? Where did you even learn that?" she yelled. I smiled nervously.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you guys. I kinda 'volunteer' for the U.S. government. I started after an incident when my mom was still Secretary of Defense. I do a lot of the tech work for them, especially research and security, along with information. These are just some of the tricks of the trade. Anyone with a computer and fancy printer can do it." I explained to them, rubbing the back of my neck. Ana fidgeted nervously because she knew some of my job and Glo just face palmed at my explanation. The gang, on the other hand, was shocked about my part time job. To be honest, I still couldn't believe I worked for the government. But when your mom is the head honcho of the FBI, you don't say no. Of course, part of the reason they asked me was so they could keep me out of top secret files and keep an eye on me. But hey, if the job could pay for my music obsession, I was alright with it.

"So let me get this straight. Not only do we have a Russian heiress with us but also a United States Government agent that apparently can do forgeries and security." Percy replayed for us.

"Well, not technically an agent. Just a volunteer. And Glo technically isn't registered as a heiress in America. We were trying to keep a low profile. But, yeah." I corrected. He rubbed his temples.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Thalia basically screamed at me. I put my hands up.

"Hey, I didn't think it would matter. We were supposed to go to New York and then come back. I thought we would only be gone for 3 days, not a week. It isn't my fault that it wasn't as fast." I replied, putting the blame on Nico. Nico glared at me for my comment.

"This is why I need to go talk to my dad and figure out what's going on so we can return them. So I will see you guys in a while." Nico reminded us before walking away. I ran up to him best I could but I was still in heels.

"Oh no you don't. First, we need to change before someone tries to mug us and then I will drive you there so you don't waste all your energy. The underworld is only an hour and 26 minutes in the traffic right now. So if we leave in the next 15 minutes, we should make it there before 10 in the morning. We'll only be there for an hour at most and then we'll drive back. That means we can be back here before 2. While you and me are there, the rest of them can go have fun in Disneyland." I proposed. I… don't know how I know that. Hmm, that's never happened before. He stopped and thought about it.

"Okay, let's go tell the others." He agreed. We walked back to the others to see a mix of emotions. Ana was staring at the park longingly, like she wanted to run in there and live in it. Glo was bored, Thalia was peeved to the least. Probably at the fact that she was missing more of her hunter duty than planned. And Percy and Annabeth were being lovey dovey to each other, which made me want to barf.

"Okay guys, change of plans. Me and Nico are going to head to the Underworld to figure out what's going on with his powers while you guys go have fun in Disneyland. We'll be gone for about 6 hours if things go well so you have until 2 to have fun. I'll IM you if we have a change of plans. The cards should be more than enough." I informed them. Ana light up when I mentioned going to Disneyland.

"So you're saying that I have 6 hours to go to Disneyland and enjoy myself with all the money in the world?" Ana confirmed, shaking from excitement. I could tell that she wanted to run towards the park at the moment.

"Yes, but you might want to change first." I pointed out. They all agreed to the plan and took their bags of clothes to change quickly. Ana was the first one out of the dressing room with a lavender chiffon dress that had a flowy bottom. It reached mid-thigh and was a short sleeve dress. It looked really light and pretty with her new haircut. She wore some gray vans with purple shoe laces and had a hair clip in her hair to keep it out of her face. She looked amazing but you could see that she wanted to run to the park. I looked towards Nico to see that he was shell shocked.

"Pick your jaw of the floor." I whispered to Nico. He shook his head and shot a glare at me. I shrugged and went into the dressing room. I searched through my bag and found a red dress that went to my knees. It was a boho type dress with thick straps, a thick black belt, and cotton fabric. It was perfect for the weather outside. I put my hair in a braid and threw it over my left shoulder. I got out one of the black flower hair clips and pinned back my right bangs so they were out of my eyes. I decided to not break my ankle and stick with my lucky pair of black converse. My outfit was complete with some big sunglasses and my spiked bracelet. I walked out of the dressing room to see that Nico had changed into some jeans, a Green day t-shirt, and his jacket.

"Finally, you're out. All the others went ahead. I put their stuff in the bag already." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever. Let's go get a car." I told him before dragging him to the closest car dealership.

After haggling with the car salesman, he finally gave in and let me get a silver truck. Soon, me and Nico we on the road to the DOA Recording Studios to meet his father. The car was in silence except for the radio but the talk show people were pissing me off. I finally got tired of it and turned to Nico, which was potentially dangerous if I wasn't such a good driver.

"Get my bag out of Ms. Poppins. There will be a medium sized bag in there with a lot of iPods and mp3s. Find the one that says Green Day Etc. That should give us some good music." I ordered him. He looked confused at first but when he opened the bag of my music, he quickly understood.

"Why do you have so many of these?" He asked me as he pulled out my black IPod Nano and plugged in the wire to connect it to the sound system. Green Day's Enemy song started playing. I bobbed my head to the music as I looked ahead to the traffic.

"Well, I am a music enthusiast and I don't really hate any type of music so I collect a lot of songs. I have two laptops and two hard drives full of songs. I believe my iTunes library is at 10 million songs. And that doesn't even count all my CDs and songs that aren't on ITunes." I told him. He didn't seem surprised but I guess out of everything I've told them, this was the least surprising.

"How do you afford all of it?" That seemed to his only question. I smirked.

"That the great thing about working for the government. They don't pay you minimum wage. The more valuable to them, the higher they pay you. Let's just say I got enough money a month to do things with my friends and buy a some albums." I replied. He whistled at the amount of money that had to be.

"So, how many of these kinds of songs do you have?" he asked in a bored voice but I heard a little of the eager child in it.

"Enough songs to drive to New York and back without it repeating. Of course, you have to change device 2 times." I bragged. He smiled and turned up the radio. I smiled. Nico may not be on my good side yet but we could always talk about music.

We were about 15 minutes away from DOA Studios when Nico started talking.

"So, how did you get involved with a Russian heiress and the Government?" he asked, turning down the radio as well. I sighed, looking for the right street to turn onto. Luckily, Nico knew how to get there.

"Well, my mom is really big in the government. She was the Secretary of Defense when she first met my dad and had me. It wasn't until I was 7 that she decided to move down and become the head director of the FBI. That way, she could work at home and would have to keep going to D.C. While she was the SoD, Glo's Dad, Brad Tabakov, met my mom and they decided that she would take care of Glo while he was in Russia and he would pay her twice she was getting to do it. She agreed. She was basically going to get her pay times 3. So that's how I got involved with Glo." I told him the basics. The truth was that it took forever for my mom and Brad to come to the same terms. But me and Glo have been around each other since we were 3.

"So what about all the hacking?" he asked. I smirked.

"Nico, when you are surrounded by high class technology at a young age, you learn things. I used to hang around my mom's office and I picked up a lot of things from her techs. And the Internet is a wonderful tool. When I got the hang of it, I started tearing down firewalls in the CIA database. I was 2 firewalls short of learning their deep dark secrets when they figured out it was me. My mom talked them out of punishing me and I started working for the government in a way. But, my mom's rule was no illegal computer stuff. As you have figured out, I don't like playing by the rules." I replied. He chuckled darkly, probably thinking of some things I might have done.

"So you're the FBI director's rebellious daughter. That's not something you hear every day. We're here." He told me. I parked on the side of the road and remembered to lock the doors and take the keys. We walked into DOA Recording Studios lobby where spirits were waiting for their ferry ride. Nico went up to a man in an Italian suit at the podium.

"Charon, we need to talk to my dad. I have a few questions for him." Nico told the man. The man scoffed.

"Well, look at this. You're asking me to grant you a trip. Well you can forget it! You always barge in without my consent so know you will have to wait 10 years like a good boy." The man responded. I sighed and walked over to the desk. Slamming my hands on the podium, I glared at him.

"Look, Skeleton Face, we need to talk to Lord Hades pronto. I don't have 10 years to wait for you to get over your grudge with Zombie here. Now either you get your bony butt on that boat and start rowing us to the other side or I do it myself. And your boat won't come back the way it was if I take it. I'm on a schedule and I don't like being late." I flat out told him. They both looked at me in shock. Charon muttered something and looked at me skeptically.

"You're just like your father. Always in a rush and never wanting to wait. You even used the treat he gave me a long time ago. Though, he didn't wait for my answer. He just stole the boat. I didn't see why he didn't just fly over but I think it was to prove a point. Come on, before I see if your temper is as bad as his." He ranted before opening the elevator door and taking us to the boat. My body moved on its own but my insides were numb. He knew my dad. My dad came to the underworld all the time. I started putting the pieces together. The name came to me in an instant. I smiled to myself.

"Hermes." I whispered to myself but Nico heard it.

"What?" I beamed at him.

"I know who my dad is. It makes so much sense." I told him. He glanced at me weirdly but didn't say anything. We reached the other side of the River Styx and got off. Nico lead me through a secret entrance so we wouldn't have to go through the lines and all. Soon we had reached Hades Castle. It reminded me a lot of something out of a monster movie except bigger.

"Wow, this place is really gloomy. You should and a dash of red or purple or something. I can see why the dead are so depressed." I told him while we walked to the throne room. He sighed.

"Your sounding like Persephone." He muttered. We soon found ourselves in front of gigantic doors. Nico sighed and pushed them open to find his father in a mix of paperwork. He looked up and scowled when he saw it was us.

"I am busy right now. Don't disturb me." I told Nico. I looked around the room and started to walk around to look at pictures.

"Dad, something is wrong with my shadow travel. Its gone haywire twice. Instead of sending me to New York, I was sent to Las Vegas and Anaheim. Can you help me? As soon as we figure it out, I'll be on my way." Nico explained. I saw a chance to practice my gymnastics. The room was huge like my gym so this would be perfect. I started practicing my flips and cartwheels as Nico and his Dad talked.

"Nico, please stop your friend from doing that in my throne room. She is acting too excited and happy for my taste. She'll start upsetting the dead. She is also, the reason for your shadow travel problem." I heard Hades tell Nico. I suddenly stopped in mid round off, causing me to land on my butt. I yelped in pain and rubbed my bottom. I hadn't taken a fall like that in years.

"What do you mean I'm the cause of the shadow travel malfunction?" I asked him, carefully getting up from the floor.

"You are a child of Hermes and a powerful one at that. You have a hold on travel, no matter what type. Whatever place you think of or wish to go to, it overrides Nico's thoughts and sends you to that place. I'm surprised you hadn't realized it sooner." He explained as he stared at his paperwork. I thought about it and realized he was right.

"That actually makes sense. I was thinking about Las Vegas when we left Texas and Disneyland when we left there." I pointed out. I looked at Nico to see that he was fuming.

"So you're the reason I got in trouble with my cousins." He growled. I smiled nervously and shrugged at him. Hades seemed to perk up at something.

"Did you say your cousins? You mean that Perseus and Thalia are in Las Angeles." He asked us. I shook my head.

"No, they're at Disneyland. Me and Nico came by ourselves to the underworld." I told him.

"How many demigods are there?"

"Um, counting me and Nico, 7 demigods. Why?" His face paled slightly.

"As a child of Hermes, you promise safe travels. With you in a group of demigods, monsters will have more trouble finding you. If you are not with them…" he left the sentence hanging but I paled.

"They're in trouble. We have to get back." I turned to Nico.

"It will take an hour to reach Disneyland by the truck." He reminded me.

"Leave the truck here! Well shadow travel there. Believe me, I will get us there if it means Ana and Glo are in trouble." I told him. He nodded and we said goodbye to Lord Hades before shadow traveling. _Please let Ana and Glo be ok. I have to get to Ana and Glo. _These were the thoughts that went through my head. I concentrated hard on Disneyland and we were soon enveloped with the shadows.

Me and Nico appeared just in time to see Ana throw her only weapon. She had thrown a large dagger with a curved edge. The knife itself wasn't anything to be proud of, since it looked like a simple dagger but the handle had engravings in the leather of hearts and symbols. I stared in horror as it flew through the air, leaving Ana completely defenseless.

"Why did you throw your only weapon?" I shouted at her. She looked up at me in shock. Her dress had a rip in the skirt, her Minnie mouse ears wear halfway off her head and half of her souvenirs torn or thrown away.

The knife flew towards the monster with speed but missed it by a long shot. My heart stopped. A giant serpent lady was attacking Ana and she had just thrown her only weapon. Not only that but she missed. Well, she never was good at aiming.

"Nico, can you do something please?" I said, hitting his arm. Oh God, is going to kill me if Ana gets hurt. She already thinks I'm a bad influence; I don't need her to blame me for Ana. He fumbled with his sword, still staring at Ana and the monster.

"It's Lamia. Ana is a goner if she gets a hold of her." He whispered loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened.

"Don't say that! Do something you idiot!" I shrieked at him. Then, Lamia charged at Ana. Ana seem to be looking for something and didn't notice Lamia charge. I sighed and ran over to her to protect her. I'd rather get hurt than have yell at me. I threw myself in front of her in time to see a silver object whizzing towards us. It scratched Lamia's cheek, causing her to screech as her wound bled green. The silver object lodged itself in the wall two feet away from us. As I looked over there, I realized that it was the knife Ana had thrown. I moved out of the way as Ana reached for the dagger. I looked up to see that Lamia was now furious.

"Um Ana, this would be a good time to pull out that knife and kill her." I told her. She struggled to pull it out. God, this is what I get for not convincing her to go to the gym. She had finally managed to pull it out as Lamia was inches away. I squealed and ducked out the way while Ana tried to slash at her. She somehow managed to miss, but rolled away to avoid getting eaten.

I looked around to find Nico but he wasn't there anymore. Damn him. The one time I need him and he disappeared. Then I heard a scream. I turned back to see that Nico had stabbed Lamia and she was turning into a pile of dust. Ana was a few feet away, shell shock. What did I miss? It doesn't matter.

I sighed in relief as the monster finally died. Gods, I am never leaving Ana and Glo out of my sight again. The others were here now, probably wondering how the meeting with Hades went. As they helped Ana, I pulled Nico away for a moment.

"Hey, can you not mention anything about me finding out who my parent is? Glo is really competitive when it comes to stuff like this and I don't like being on her bad side. She beat a kid with a pencil in kindergarten because he stole her crayon. We can't let them know until Glo realizes who her parent is." I told him. He nodded in understanding. For someone as socially awkward as Nico, he could understand the important things like keeping peace.

"So Nico, what's wrong with your shadow traveling?" Annabeth asked us. He looked at me and nodded.

"My dad says it's because everyone is thinking about different things so it doesn't know how to respond to that. It just means we have to think about the same place through the whole process." He told her, lying as smooth as me. She nodded but she looked suspicious at us. I walked over to where Glo and Ana were.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked, mostly directed to Ana.

"Good for the most part. How was the Underworld?" Glo asked me. I smirked.

"It needed a dash of red." I replied. They both laughed at me.

"Everything needs a dash of red." Ana pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders playfully.

"Of course, red is amazing." We laughed at our inside joke. We head a whistled and turned to see Percy looking at all of us.

"Ok guys, 3rd times a charm. Every connect hands and think of New York and Camp." He instructed, saving Nico from having to do it again. We all connected and I yawned._ Man I'm tired. I haven't slept in literally a week. I love sleeping when it's raining. Seattle rains a lot. I bet it's fun to sleep there. I want to go to sleep in Seattle._ I realized my mistake too late and we went into the shadows again.

_**Me: And we are done. I like this chapter. This is a good chapter.**_

_**Nico: Why am I so socially awkward?**_

_**Me: You're a Son of Hades. You're supposed to be socially awkward. It comes with the title.**_

_**Nico: I don't like you right now.**_

_**Me: tough Chiz. Read and review please! Good bye my strawberries!**_


End file.
